Sans un regard
by Ma0rie
Summary: Elle l'attend depuis trop longtemps. Et s'il était temps de passer à autre chose?


Sans un regard.

_C'est une songfic basé sur la chanson "sans un regard" de Tal._

Elle renversa tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table dans un cri de rage.  
Les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne le supportait plus.  
Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mais elle ne supportait plus cette mascarade.  
Elle ne voulait plus faire semblant, elle ne voulait plus mentir à ses amis, à son frère et à sa sœur ! A sa famille !  
Elle se trouvait pitoyable...  
Des hommes se battaient pour une simple œillade de sa part !  
Elle pourrait l'abandonner sans un regard ! S'en aller sans même se retourner.  
Mais elle l'aimait.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face de ce qu'il restait du repas qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à préparer, tentant, en vain, de calmer les larmes qui continuait à couler.

Après de longues heures, il finit par passer les portes de l'appartement qu'il louait en « secret ».

-Il c'est passé quoi ici ?! Fit-il en voyant la vaisselle brisé au sol, les restes de nourritures, les fleurs et autres détritus.

Elle se leva, et les yeux encore emplit de larmes, lui débita le refrain qu'elle avait si soigneusement préparée.

-C'est ce qu'il reste de notre relation, Luxus. Je t'ai attendue, encore, mais c'était la dernière fois. J'en ai marre. Je ne supporte plus les non-dits, les faux-semblants, je ne supporte plus le fait que tu m'ignores à la guilde, que tu me passe devant sans même un regard... Je mérite mieux Luxus.

-Je ne comprend pas. Avoua-t-il sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Elle lui sourit tristement, s'approcha de son amant, et doucement, comme si elle craignait de le briser, lui caressa la joue en lui murmurant cette phrase :

-Pardonne-moi, je m'en vais ce soir.

Le grand blond ne comprit immédiatement, enfin si, mais il préféra faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

-Tu veux dire que tu rentres chez toi ? Je t'en pris Mira ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire une scène pour si peu !

-Je n'ai plus la force, Luxus. Je ne crois plus en nous. Donc, ce soir, sera notre dernier, après ça, je partirai sans un remord. Je trouverai un homme qui m'aimera assez pour m'avouer son amour au grand jour, un homme qui m'aimera assez pour ne pas me cacher.

Le mage vrilla son regard au sien, et la lueur de détermination qu'il y décela ne lui plu pas.  
Il ne compris pas pourquoi ils en étaient là. Certes il n'avait jamais voulu « officialiser » leur relation, mais c'était pour ne pas la compliquer, justement ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait.. C'est la façon qu'il avait de se voiler la face.

-Je ne veux plus avoir à t'attendre, à te regarder draguer les autres filles. Je ne veux pas vivre la fois de trop.

-Mira...

-Je préfère partir avant le point de non retour, avant qu'il n'y ai plus d'amour. Tu compte pour moi, alors je préfère partir maintenant, avant que la seule chose qu'il reste entre nous soit la haine... Je veux garder une belle image de notre histoire.

Luxus, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller contre le choix de sa maîtresse, même avec toute les promesses du monde, se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme.  
Ce baiser contenait tout son amour, ses regrets, ses doutes, ses remords, toutes sa culpabilité.

-Luxus...

-Tu l'a dit toi-même, ce soir est notre dernier, alors, passons la plus belle soirée de toute notre histoire.

Il reparti à l'assaut des lèvres de la blanche, impriment les sensations qu'elles faisaient naître en lui, gravant dans sa mémoire son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, ses courbes, l'étincelle dans ses grands yeux bleu au moment où il lui écartait les cuisses pour s'introduire en elle.  
Ressentant pour la dernière fois ses ongles contre ses muscles tendus, la manière qu'elle avait de s'accrocher à lui pour suivre son rythme, celle, presque agaçante, de mordiller la base de son cou.  
Il lui fit l'amour avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable mais transparaissait aussi sa détresse, profonde et présente comme une vive douleur qui étreignait son cœur, mais tout était de sa faute, il le savait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au matin, il était seul dans son lit. Il compris alors que ce qui c'était passé hier était réel.  
Il attrapa l'oreiller qui était encore imprégné de l'odeur de celle qu'il aimait, et dans un geste des plus inattendu de la part du grand Luxus Draer, le serra contre lui.  
Il remarqua alors un petit morceau de papier. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fine et délicate de la mage.  
Il serra le poing, et contracta la mâchoire.  
Il se leva et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, sans le moindre coup d'œil pour le petit message.  
« Pardonne-moi, je t'aime, et t'aimerai toujours, mais il est temps de s'en aller sans un regard. »

**Mon premier OS LuxMi. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Tal mais cette chanson est très belle et elle m'a de suite inspiré ce petit OS.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes!**

**Vos avis? Merci!**


End file.
